Dream or Reality?
by waitingforlove
Summary: Both Harry and Ginny have had a crush on each other for the longest time, their perfect dream, is to be together. Will dream become reality? ... R/Hr and H/G


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! its all J.K.Rowling. only the plot is mine :p**

Dream or Reality?

They sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. All deep in thought or doing homework… or at least TRYING to do homework.

Hermione sat in Ron's lap, trying to explain and help him with his herbology homework. Ron, however, was barely even listening. He was staring at his girlfriend, Hermione. Ah yes. They had finally gotten together! After years and years of everyone but themselves seeing it.

"Understand Ron?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly she realized he was staring at her…

"What??" Hermione asked. "Is there something on my face or?"

Ron just smiled "no… but you are bloody gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and gave Ron a kiss.

"Now… should I help you with herbology or what?" She was trying to hold back a smile. _Why is Ron so bloody cute?_ She thought happily.

Harry was sitting on the couch studying. Well he was trying to at least… he had been on page 37 for the past 30 mins! He just couldn't't concentrate with the girl whom he liked … no… LOVED was sitting right beside him. He wanted to snog her so badly! _But how _Harry thought _how do I get Ginerva Weasley, my best mate's sister, to notice me?_

Ginny on the other hand was deep in thought staring into the burning fire. She didn't know but she was thinking the same thing as Harry. _God, _she thought, _he's so handsome and cute... and everything I could wish for… but how do I get him to notice me?_

Hermione finally gave up on teaching Ron and decided the only thing she would get done with this boy is some serious snogging! She leant back into Ron's arms and watched two of her best friends who were on the couch. Fortunately Ron broke her thoughts…

"Oh come on Mate… take a break from studying and just relax! Did you see that Quidditch match?"

Harry looked up. "Hm? What?"

Ginny also looked up but stayed quiet.

"Oh come on… what's wrong with you two? Both of you have been so quiet the last few weeks!"

"Just busy… is all!" mumbled Harry, making sure not to look up. If he did for sure Ron would catch him at lying… He was never good at lying!

Ginny just mumbled something inaudible…

"Erm…right… Well I—" Ron started to say something but Hermione cut him off…

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas break?"

There was somewhat of a hint of glimmer in her eyes. She knew exactly why Harry and Ginny were completely out of it… They fancied each other. She just knew it! She could tell by the way they stared at each other or had that longing look in their eyes. After all… she should know. She had a crush on Ron ever since First Year…

The four talked for hours before they fell asleep in the Common Room. Hermione was fast asleep in Ron's lap (who was also fast asleep) in the big armchair. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Harry woke up first. He chuckled at himself as he saw his 2 best friends. _Wow. They FINALLY got together!_ He thought happily. He looked to his right… Ginny was definitely still asleep but had somehow found Harry's shoulder, in which she was now sleeping on.

_Wow she smells soooooo good._ Harry couldn't't take it anymore. He wanted her, so badly, to be his. He NEEDED her. Seeing her with all those other jerks made him so angry and jealous. He just couldn't't hold back anymore and thought… _Well everyone IS asleep…_

He placed one hand on her jaw line and lifted her head slightly and placed a very soft kiss on her cheek.

She woke up almost instantly and slowly opened her eyes. Those beautiful Emerald Green eyes, she loved so much, were staring directly into her own brown eyes.

"Harry I—"/Ginny I—"

They both blushed madly… they could almost compete with Ron!

Harry whispered before Ginny, "You wanna go talk outside so as to not wake" He nodded towards Ron and Hermione.

Ginny smiled when she saw them. _They look so cute!_

She turned her attention back to Harry and nodded.

They got up and stepped out of the portrait. It must have been at least 6AM.

"Harry I—"/Ginny I—"

_He liked her so much… why is this so hard?_ Harry thought, _get it together Potter!_

"Gin, look, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't't take it anymore and and and and and and…"

He was suddenly lost for words and cut off by Ginny kissing him. He was so surprised and stunned it actually took him a second to register what just happened. Finally, he found his arms to be around her waist.

They broke apart and rested on each other foreheads.

"Don't be sorry" she said softly and kissed him again.

"I love you Harry Potter." Harry smiled. He felt like this must have been a dream… but it was reality. He was unbelievably happy.

"I love you too, Ginerva Weasley."


End file.
